Elyana Blackwood
Elyana Blackwood is the Lady of Raventree Hall in the Riverlands. The eldest child of Lord Godric Blackwood and Rowena Piper, her father decided her to be his successor due to her perceived strength and prowess with leading a household. Appearance Elyana is recognisable by her wild, untamed black hair and her pale skin. Her eyes are of a dark blue. Although aging, her fierce stare commands respect, although she can transform herself with a soft smile; usually reserved for her family. History Elyana was born in the twelfth moon of 346 AC to Ser Godric Blackwood and his wife Rowena Piper. Her initial childhood was unremarkable, until she was eight years old and her mother tragically passed away whilst giving her a sister. A short time after her younger sister, Catelyn, was born, Ser Godric started to show signs of a terminal illness that would, six years later, claim his life. In the years he had left, he spent the majority of his time with Elyana, training her in the ways of Leadership, preparing her for her future title. He taught Elyana how to be an engineer of warfare. He passed on his knowledge of investigation, showing her how they can keep a close eye on their enemies; something that proved necessary over the years with their neighbours, House Bracken, being so close. Elyana uses her investigative skills to continue the observation of House Bracken, the House that converted to the Faith of the Seven so flippantly and poisoned their weirwood tree out of spite. Although they currently remain “peaceful”, tensions between the two houses are always high. After her father’s death, Elyana became the head of the household, taking the title of Lady of Raventree Hall. She followed through with the marriage her father favoured to Ser Waltyr Mooton and became a mother to her heir, Robert, within two years. Since the birth of her first child, she taught herself the correct way to use a dagger for protection, allowing her to physically be able to defend her family, as well as tactically defend them. Over her time as Lady Blackwood, Elyana has made quite a name for herself as truly being the strong leader of the house. Even through her pregnancies and time raising her children, she has never let her duties slide. Her husband, Ser Waltyr, helps her where he can, but his expertise lies in the more physical side of warfare. His firm friend and Master-at-Arms, Ser Brynden Roote, works with him to train their men. Timeline * 346 AC - Elyana is born * 354 AC - Elyana's sister, Catelyn, is born. Their mother dies in childbirth * 360 AC - Ser Godric Blackwood dies following a long illness. Elyana becomes Lady of Raventree Hall * 361 AC - Elyana is wed to Ser Waltyr Mooton, who takes her name * 362 AC - Elyana gives birth to a son and heir; Robert * 363 AC - Elyana bears twin girls; Meredyth and Rosamund * 367 AC - Elyana's youngest child, Elaena is born Household * Lady Elyana Blackwood (34) * Ser Waltyr Blackwood, her husband (39) * Robert Blackwood, her son and heir (18) * Meredyth Blackwood, her eldest daughter (17) * Rosamund Blackwood, Meredyth's twin (17) * Elaena Blackwood, her youngest daughter (13) * Catelyn Blackwood, her younger sister (26) * Maester Osmund (50) * Ser Brynden Roote, master-at-arms (38) Category:Riverlander Category:House Blackwood